All I want for christmas is Holly
by Thecheshirecatrules
Summary: It's Hollys first christmas with Artemis, and shes missing all the fun. Whats artemis have in store for her?


I don't want a lot for christmas

there is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents underneath the christmas tree

I just want you for my own more than you could ever know

make my wish come true oh baby all I want for christmas is you

**Holly short looked down through a window of the Folw manor. Crisp white snow was jently floating down from the early morning sky. This was Hollys first christmas with Artemis and his family. Ms. Short was still confused as to why she was there, after all, it was a fairy who created this ubsured holiday. Still, Artemis and his two little brothers, Myles and Beckett Fowl, had proceded into having her stay...**

_I don't want a lot for christmas _

_there is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking way above the fireplace _

_santa clause wont make me happy with a toy on christmas day_

_Kock Knock_

**"Holly..." It was Artemis Folw, he was still in his night attire, a simple silk shirt, and satan pants to match. On his face was something not unlike concern.**

**"Mud boy." Holly drawled with boredom. Said 'mud boy' huffed and turned away,**

**"Fine then, I'll just leave and be out of you'r way." Hollys eyes widened ever so slightly,**

**"...!" Holly jerked up from the window seal she was leaning on, her right arm strecked out.**

**With that, Artemis smirked. Which was quit irksome in his companions opinion. "Gotcha."...**

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_

_make my wish come true all I want for christmas is you_

_You baby_

**"What doy you want, anyways?" Grumbled Holly.**

**"It's christmas." Artemis piontes out. Holly didn't seem to impressed,**

**"So?" She asked.**

**"My mother is wondering why you'r not in the main living room." The Fowl boy explained.**

**"Everyone's up already?" At this Artemis chuckled lightly. That, holly notes, was quite strange, for she never sees him laugh so freely.**

**"Myles and beckett have been up for over an hour, waiting to unrap presents." Holly noded, she could see that happening**...

_I won't ask for much this christmas, i won't even ask for snow_

_I'm just going to keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send in to the north pole for Saint nick_

_I won't even stay awake to hear thoughs magic reindeer click._

**"Well, lets go." Holly stood, grabed onto Artemis' arm and left the room, pulling him with.**

**"Holly, wait." Artemis stopped and holly followed suit.**

**"Hm?" Artemis figited as he pulled what lokks like a box, from his back pocket. He handed it to Holly tentivly,**

**"Whats this?" she said, referring to the box...**

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_

_make my wish come true all I want for christmas is you_

_You baby_

**"Open it." Slowly, Holly lift the lide of the box. Inside was gold tissue paper.**

**"Paper?" Artemis let a grin take over his face,**

**"Look underneath." Doing as told, holly removes the tissue from its place. Below that, was a golden chain and a ruby heart. holly just stared at it, not taking her gaze away for a second. Artemis smile faltered when she didn't say anything.**

**"Holly I-" He was cut off when her felt something latch onto him. Holly mwas there, hugging him. They stood like that for what seemed like forever...**

_Oh all the lights are shiningso brightly everywhere_

_All the sound of children laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear thoughs sleighbells ringing_

_santa won't you bring me the one thing i really need_

_won't you please bring my baby to me _

**"Thank you! but... I didn't get you any thing..." They broke away from the hug. Artemis could see tears swelling up in Hollys eyes,**

**"Oh well. Here let me help." Artemis took the necklaces and gently put it on holly. He then brought a hand to her face and wiped away the stream of tears that were about to fall, "Come on, there waiting for us." He spoke softly...**

_I don't want a lot for christmas _

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_

_make my wish come true_

_all I want for christmas is you_

_You baby_

**As Holly and Artemis decended through the hall, hand in hand, Holly noticed how the halls were more and more decorated the furter they went. At one point, she even noitced gold and emerald, even some ruby, on the walls, and hanging from the ceilings.**

**They got to the main living room, not before Angeline Fowl stoped them, "Holly, Arty, stop there."**

**"What is it mother." Artemis asked, tillting his head to the side a bit.**

**"Look up."...**

_All I want for christmas is you baby_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Christmas day baby, you and me_

**As Artemis and Holly looked up, they both spotted the mistletoe hanging above them. Holly blushed a deep crimson, while Artemis blushed a lighter cherry pink. 'Ohhhs' and 'Ahhhs' were heared from Myles and Beckett. Finally, they leant forward and the two brushed there lips upon eachother.**

**When they were done, which was about a minute later, Artemis spoke,**

**"Merry christmas, Holly."...**

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Christmas baby you and me_


End file.
